The games of life, En suspens
by Evanaissante
Summary: Dean et Sam se font enlever, par Azazel. Alors que Dean est enfermer dans une chambre de luxe, Sam est jeter dans une forêt. Le but de se jeu débile? Survivre. Mais pour ça il va falloir tuer sans pitié...En suspens.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : Robert Singer et Eric Kripke n'ont pas voulu partager cette magnifique série avec moi._

_Note de l'auteur : Bon c'est ma première chasse en entier, donc soyer indulgent. Ceci n'est pas un crossover mais une histoire qui se passe dans un univers différent de Supernatural. Et pour compte voici une fic Supernatural dans le monde cruel des __**Hunger Games. **_

_Cette fic se passe durant la saison 2 mais en enlevant les deux derniers épisodes. Donc pas d'apocalypse, pas d'ange et un Azazel toujours bien vivant. Allez j'arrête mon blah, blah et je vous dis :_

_**Enjoy ! **__**^_^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE GAMES OF LIVE<br>**_

_**Prologue:**_

Dean s'arrêta devant une petite station-service avec lassitude. Il ouvrit la portière et se poussa lourdement en dehors de l'Impala. Rentrant dans le nightshop il jeta un léger regard vers la forme endormie de son frère dans la Chevy.

Le vendeur n'en revenait pas c'était la première fois en des jours qu'un client entrait dans son magasin. Et un client qui achetait ! Il ne le braquait pas ! Grande nouveauté au comté de Trinity. Le jeune chasseur s'avança à la caisse les bras chargés des barres chocolatées, des bières et un paquet de M&N.

- Long voyage ? Questionna le vendeur.

Dean ne lui répondit pas mais lança le regard _« mec tu veux même pas savoir. ». _

- Sa fera…

- Vous prenez la Mastercard ?

- Euh…non.

Le jeune homme grogna un _« merde » _dans sa barbe-inexistante-et fouilla dans ses poches sortant de ces morceaux de tissus crasseux des papiers de bonbons.

- Euh, vous pouvez m'attendre deux minutes ?

- Ouais…deux minutes. Grogna le vendeur en y croyant autant qu'aux aliens.

Il s'apprêta à ranger les aliments dans les rayons quand il entendu un cri. Enfin un cri, plutôt un gémissement indigné. Il tendit l'oreille avec curiosité.

_- Dean ! Hurla une voix masculine ensommeiller alors qu'on entendait un claquement de porte bruyant. _

_- Sam j'ai besoin de liquide._

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Parce cette foutue station prend pas les cartes._

_- Dean c'est une des régions les plus déserte de Trinity tu t'attendais à quoi ? Quatre bars aux milieux des vaches ?_

_- Bitch._

_- Jerk, tiens vingt Dollart c'est assez ? _

_- Ouais…je…OOOOOH !_

Le reste de la phrase devint inaudible, on entendit un coup de feu, des injures et puis…plus rien. Harry-le vendeur-regarda au-delà de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parking. Il ne distingua pourtant rien même pas la magnifique Impala Chevrolet 1967 qui s'y était garé il y a quelques minutes. Il soupira et rangea la nourriture. Ce phénomène confirma son hypothèse.

_On ne vend jamais rien dans le comté de Trinity. _

* * *

><p>NDA : Le comté de Trinity est situé dans l'est du l'état du Texas. Selon le recensement de 2000, sa population est de 13 779 habitants <em>(Vous voyez ! Je fais des recherches). <em>Le prologue est très court mais le premier chapitre est plus long _(j'espère). _

Dites-moi si le style vous plait.

XOXO

Evanaissante alias Eva.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà le chapitre 1, j'aie fais beaucoup de recherches pour celui-ci, merci d'être indulgent vers mon écriture. Je suis encore novice pour les chasses complètes. (les fautes d'orthographe aussi...)

_**Enjoy ! ^_^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>_

Il faisait froid.

Trop froid pour le Texas.

Il frissonna légèrement et ouvrit les yeux.

Non, il n'était définitivement plus au Texas. Il était attaché à une chaise devant une grande fenêtre. Une vue immense s'offrait à lui, une chaine de montagnes enneigées, de grands lacs et des prés vert.

Il se croyait chez Heidi, il manquait plus que les chèvres.

Il se tourna alors vers la pièce observant chaque détail lui permettant de savoir où il se trouvait. Il était donc attaché sur une chaise, enchainé à un tuyau de plomberie dans une pièce sombre mais pourtant éclairée par la lumière du soleil. Et le pire :

_Son frère avait disparu._

Il s'apprêta à crier un _« Sam ! » _sonore quand une porte sur la droite s'ouvrit. Une porte dont il ignorait l'existence.

- Ah Dean ! Tu es réveillé ! Déclara une voix qui le mit dans une rage folle.

- Yellow eyes…

- Appelle-moi Azazel, apprêtait tout nous allons rester ensemble un moment. Ria le démon en s'asseyant devant lui, cachant en même temps le panorama.

- Assez longtemps pour que je te tire une balle dans la tête.

- Avec quoi ? Ça ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le Colt.

Dean poussa un grognement de rage mais revint à sa priorité :

- Où est Sam ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sammy, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal.

- C'est ça ! Laisse-moi rire !

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce serait comme faire mal à mon fils…

- Ne dis pas ça ! Hurla Dean.

- Je suis même peut-être plus son père que John ne l'a jamais été !

- Ta gueule !

Azazel se leva doucement et attrapa le bras de Dean.

- Je te dirais tout sur Sam quand nous serons dans un endroit plus…raffiné.

- Qu'est que…

Mais Dean n'articula pas plus, le démon claqua des doigts et il se retrouva encore dans les vapes.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla-encore sa devenait lassant-sur un lit. Dans une grande chambre où se trouvait une table couverte de nourriture (<em>NDA : Oui sa ressemble un peu au QG de Zacharia, je sais…)<em>, il y avait une salle de bain, une fenêtre exposant encore des montagnes et une télé écran plasma.

Il s'assit sur le lit avec lenteur. Il avait mal au crâne et la bouge pâteuse.

Et qui bien sûr l'observait installer sur la table.

Ce fils de pute de démon.

- Alors, Dean ? On peut parler ?

Ouais…

Murmura-t-il la voix presque inaudible.

- Pour te donner un peu d'information tu te trouves en Amérique du Nord aux montagnes d'Appalaches. Tu es arrivé avec Sam hier alors que vous étiez à Trinity. C'est assez clair ?

Il n'attend pas la réponse et enchaina.

- Non, Sam n'est pas ici. Pour la simple raison que j'ai besoin de lui autre part. Et non je ne te dirais pas où…enfin pas encore. Tu as tous ce qu'il te faut pour vivre des semaines ici, donc je vais te laisser. Mais n'oublie pas : _Il faut un vainqueur…un et un seul._

Et il disparut.

* * *

><p>Sam avait mal au crâne.<p>

Comme si un groupe de hard rock était venu jouer dans sa caboche. Il se pencha légèrement en arrière et…ben il tomba.

_**PAFFFF !**_

Le jeune Winchester se retrouva face contre terre, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Putain de…

Il se releva difficilement et ouvrit enfin les paupières.

Il était dans une grande pièce blanche. Il était tombé d'un hamac et devant lui se trouvait un homme de dos. Rien de tout ça n'était particulièrement rassurant, sa ressemblait juste à un mauvais rimèke de film policier.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna-t-il en se massant les tempes.

L'homme se retourna découvrant ses yeux jaunes et son sourire carnassier.

- Salut Sammy, ça va ?

Sam se retournant, cherchant une arme… n'importe quoi ! Mais le démon attrapa son bras et le fit s'asseoir.

- Oh Sam soyons sérieux. Tu ne me tueras pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de chance ! Tu vas rencontrer des gens comme toi ! Ce n'est pas génial ?

Sam totalement déboussoler ne répondit pas. Mais de toute manière le démon ne l'aurais peut-être même pas écouté. Il était d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui.

- Je suis juste venu te prévenir. Tu vas avoir de la concurrence.

- Qu'est que tu racontes encore toi ?

- Rien d'intéressant ! Le meilleur est pour demain ! Allez je te laisse pour déprimé et avoir des idées suicidaires du dimanche, ok ?

* * *

><p>Sam marchait depuis deux heures dans l'espace restreint de la cellule qu'on lui avait attribuée. Il poussait des grognements de frustrations et commençais à avoir faim. Justement une petite trappe s'ouvrit sur la porte et on passa un plateau d'hôpital dans la chambre. Il dévora le plateau avec appétit et décida de dormir au moins ça il pouvait le faire sans penser au Yellow Eyes dehors jubilant comme un chien qui va dévorer un os. Mais quand il se réveilla le lendemain il était debout aux milieux d'une forêt.<p>

Putain mais sa allais s'arrêter ces voyages temporel !

- C'est quoi se bordel ? Murmura-t-il.

- Ce sont mes jeux ! Cria une voix derrière lui.

Découvrant ce salopart de démon et vingt-trois hommes et femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Bienvenue aux jeux de la vie ! Ricana le démon. Vous avez tous été tirez au sort parmi des millions d'enfants de vôtres âges pour recevoir des pouvoirs en cadeaux, des pouvoirs extraordinaire. Mais voici le problème mes amis, je n'ai besoin que d'un soldat. Un soldat fort, puissant, intelligent et pour ça je me suis dit qu'une petite compétition s'imposait.

_« Vous êtes vingt-quatre, ayant tous à peu près le même âge et les même pouvoirs. Mais chacun de vous à un partenaire, une personne qui viens du même endroit et qui la même spécialité que vous. Une personne qui si vous étiez en dehors d'ici serais votre âme-sœur. Cette personne va être votre allier pendant tout le début de la compétition, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Mais à un moment ou un autre un des deux mourra. Car le but de ce jeu, mes enfants. _

_Est que veux vous entre tuiez._

_Ça ne devrait pas être compliqué, la race humaine est douée pour détruire ce qu'elle a construit. Ce qui devient drôle c'est que vous allez vivre dans des conditions horribles avec pour armes des arcs, des poignards et pour les gagnants des épées. Et pour pimenté le tout c'est que la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde vous regarde mourir de l'autre côté de son téléviseur. _

_Et oui j'ai trouvé l'idée de ce jeu tout seul ! _**(NDA : nan mais quel menteur !) **

_Maintenant vous allez tous être placer sur ces jolies plaques de métal et attendre sagement que je vous dise de sortir._ »

C'était comme si une bombe était tombé sur Sam.

_« Jeux, tué, partenaire, Dean… »_

Dean ! Il n'y avait que lui pour être derrière cet écran.

Dean.

Dean qui pensait que Sam était un jeune innocent.

Dean qui appelait Sam encore comme un enfant car pour lui rien ne pouvait être plus candide que son cadet.

Dean qui avait protégé Sam de toutes les images trop dures à accepter.

Dean était obligé de regarder Sammy tuer.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Pas trop déçu ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant on rentres dans le vif du sujet !<p>

XOXO

Evanaissante alias Eva


	3. Chapitre 2

_Voilà le chapitre 2, merci de me lire. Si certaines personnes m'on envoyer des review le douze décembre mon ordi à débloquer et mes messages se sont effacé. _Merci de les renvoyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span>  
><strong>_

Il hurla.

Tapant ses poings sur la porte, les jointures en sang, beuglant le nom de Sam.

_« Car le but de ce jeu, mes enfants…Est que vous vous entre tuiez. »_

Il hurla plus fort. Se sentant vaciller sous le poids horrible des évènements, une envie de vomir lui prenant l'estomac.

Mais soudain la télé se ralluma avec un petit sifflement. Il entendit tout de suite la voix d'un homme.

Un homme qui n'était pas le démon.

_- Bonjour et bienvenu aux jeux de la vie ! Je me présente Harris Traynor, présentateur de l'émission et votre loyal serviteur. Je vais vous présenter nos chers candidats._

Dean s'approcha du téléviseur, visant l'homme qui parlait.

Il devait avoir la quarantaine, un sourire trop blanc pour être naturel, comme son nez trop petit et relevé. Les lèvres trop fines presque inexistantes. Des cheveux blond gominé enduit de gèle.

Harris recommença à parler, se sourire hypocrite collé sur les lèvres. Pourtant Dean n'éteint pas la télé, espérant voir son frère…sain et sauf.

- Commençons par la région de Trinity nos deux candidats sont : Mike Tomas et Jennifer Lynch.

Un grand garçon blond aux yeux sombres apparut sur l'écran accompagné d'une femme rousse.

- Karen McCain, Harold Sparks de New-York!

Des autres passèrent mais c'est juste quand la douzième équipe passa que Dean se redressa.

- Et pour finir, des candidats de choix mes amis. Ils nous viennent tous les deux de Lawrence au Kansas. Deux grands sportifs, deux grands cœurs d'or, deux grands chasseurs ! Jill Fox et Sam Winchester !

Et Sam apparut, enfin ! Les yeux fuyant, les cheveux en batailles. Debout raide comme une planche sur un socle de métal et juste à côté de lui. Une jeune femme.

Elle avait de grands yeux gris pétillant et tristes. Des cheveux châtain cours, des épaules carré et pourtant féminines.

C'était une femme comme il avait dragué et pourtant Dean ne savait pas la cerner, peut-être est-ce ces yeux. Si bleu, ou c'est lèvres couleur de pêche. Non, c'était bien ces yeux…pourquoi paraissait-t-il si familier.

Le présentateur s'approcha de Jill avec un sourire mielleux.

- Alors Jill, qu'en pense-tu ? Sam est un bon partenaire ?

- Va te faire foudre. Cracha la jeune femme.

- Oh ! C'est une jeune femme à prendre avec des pincettes.

Harris se tourna vers Sam.

- Et toi mon garçon ?

- …

- Rien à déclarer, hein ? Et pour les gens qui te regarde ?

Sam ri, un rire rauque et brisé. Il se reprit et regarda la caméra. Comme si il essayait de regarder Dean dans les yeux.

- Je vais bien, je reviendrais, te ronge pas les ongles et… évites de me regarder me laver, Dean.

La plaisanterie, Sam se défend avec la plaisanterie.

_T'essaye de me copier p'tit frère au juste me rassurer ?_

* * *

><p>L'animateur se retourna avec allégresse, remontant dans son poste d'observation.<p>

- Dans dix secondes vous serez lâcher de vos socles, devant vous il y à la corne d'abondance, prenez le plus de choses possibles.

Il avait raison, devant les candidats on pouvait voir une grande poche de métal doré qu'y avait à peu près la forme d'une corne.

Elle débordait de poignards, épées, arcs et de sac à dos.

Certains objets étaient éparpillés par terre. Des sacs de couchages, des gourdes, des petits épieux, enfaites tous se qu'y était par terre était assez nuls, pas solides. Alors que tout ce qui se trouvait dans la corne d'abondance, avait l'air de bonnes qualités. Dean distingua tout en haut de la corne deux arcs avec des carquois, brillants, parfaits pour chasser.

Parfait pour Sam.

Un éclat perçant retentit.

Les socles se levèrent.

Les candidats tombèrent sur le sol.

La chasse commence.

* * *

><p><em>Please, ne tuez pas l'auteur. J'écris très lentement veuillez donc m'excuser. <em>

_Review ?_


End file.
